


Fulcrum

by Wolfy_Queen



Series: Space Queens [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Bodyguard!Ahsoka, F/M, Falling In Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Jedi, Lightsabers, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rare Pairings, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Queen/pseuds/Wolfy_Queen
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padwan, thought she knew what she was getting into when she pledged herself to protect Princess Allura of Altea. But when she and the last two Alteans alive wake up after ten thousand years, she discovers how wrong she was. Especially after meeting the new red paladin.





	1. Playlist - Season 1

**DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 1 Album - Various Artists**

**Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Album - John Williams**

**Angel with a Shotgun - The Cab**

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

**Survivor - 2WEI**

_Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop_

_Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here_

**Take me to Church - Hozier**

_Knows everybody's disapproval,_

_I should've worshiped her sooner_

**Heart by Heart - Demi Lavato**

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_


	2. 1

Altea was burning.

And Ahsoka Tano, former padwan of the Jedi Order, watched as it happened.

She stood on the main bridge of the Castle of Lions with the remaining two members of the Royal Altean Family, King Alfor and Princess Allura as well as their adviser, Coran as Galran ships fired on Altea, killing those who lived there.

Those who were left anyway.

A hologram came up on the ship's mainframe, showing the monster they were fighting.

King Alfor growled. "Zarkon."

"Your fleet has been destroyed Alfor, I will be there shortly to claim Voltron."

The hologram disappeared, and a shot from a Galra ship replaced it. As the Castle shook at the impact, Allura turned and faced her father. "Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late."

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "With what Paladins? We can't pilot Voltron with just the four of us."

"Ahsoka right, and it's already too late. We must send the lions away, we can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands."

Allura shook her head. "We can't give up hope!"

The former Jedi Padwan moved to comfort her friend/charge, but King Alfor beat her to it. "I'm sorry Daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon."

He performed Altean alchemy that made Allura lose conscious, sweeping her up before she hit the ground. King Alfor then turned his adviser and Ahsoka. "Come with me."

The two shared a look before doing as Alfor instructed. And when they reached the medical wing of the Castle, Ahsoka furrowed the facial markings that served as her eyebrows. "My King-"

Alfor handed Allura to her before setting up a healing pod. "Does your vow still stand?"

When Ahsoka left the Jedi Order, she wandered the galaxy, lost and confused. Allura was on a diplomatic mission when she found the togruta half dead due to starvation and saved her life by bringing her to Altea after hearing her tale. After that, she vowed her loyalty to the princess, and by extension the royal family. "It stands until I die."

A humorless smile crossed the king's face as the healing pod rose from the ground. "There won't be any need for that at the moment."

The healing pod hummed to life as Alfor turned to face Ahsoka. "If all doesn't go well; if Allura is in the healing pods longer than I'm anticipating, She'll need you by her side."

He took his daughter from the former padwan's arms and set her in the healing pod, regret clouding his features as the pod tucked itself back into the floor. Not looking at Ahsoka, he began setting up another one. "I know this is too much to ask-"

The togruta shook her head. "My vow bounds me to Allura and by extension you for life. Nothing is too much to ask."

When the second pod hummed to life, the King of Altea looked at her. "You will guide her when you both awaken?"

Ahsoka nodded and walked towards the healing pod before stepping inside. "I will."

Alfor smiled bitterly. "Good-bye Ahsoka, please take care of Allura."

The padwan nodded before forming an X  with her arms over her chest. "Goodbye my king, and I promise."

The last thing she saw and heard as the healing pod activated was Alfor looking to his advisor. "Coran, come with me."

And then, darkness.

**-Dream-**

_The moment she stepped foot back on Coruscant, the padwan sighed in relief._

_She was home, and so were the padwans that were stolen._

_Ahsoka was talking to Chewbacca when she heard Anakin for the first time since she was stolen away. "Ahsoka!"_

_She said goodbye to the Wookie and walked towards her master, who gripped both of her shoulders just to make sure she was actually there. Master Plo-Koon was there too. "It is good to see you safe Little 'Soka."_

_When the master walked away, Anakin looked to the ground in guilt. "Ahsoka I am so sorry."_

_The togruta's head tilted to the side. "For what?"_

_"For letting you go, for letting you get taken, it was my fault!"_

_Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Master. It wasn't your fault."_

_Anakin continued to beat himself up. "I should have payed more attention, I should have tried harder! I-"_

_The padwan smiled. "You already did everything you could, everything you had to do. When I was out there alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, I_ _**did** _ _survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well."_

_Her master was shocked. "I... don't know what to say."_

_"I do."_

_Ahsoka bowed. "Thank you, Master."_

_Anakin smiled before bowing back. "You're welcome, my padwan."_

**-End of Dream-**

The togruta's ice blue eyes opened with a start. "Anakin!'

She fell forward away from the healing pod. But before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms broke her fall.

"Woah... that's-"

"She's hot!"

"Lance!"

When she looked at the person who caught her, she looked into the most beautiful pair of indigo eyes she has ever seen.

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but there is a reason for this. I wanted to establish Ahsoka and introduce the storyline.**

**There will be a companion piece to this involving the Black Panther particular Shuri, and there will be a pairing between her and a paladin - I'll let you try and figure out which one - but it will be a while before it's published.**

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think so far!**

**-Wolfy**


	3. 2: The Rise of Voltron Pt. 1

The boy's indigo irises were swimming with confusion and many other strong emotions as he stared into her own ice blue ones. Ahsoka clenched her eyes shut against the bright lights and the boy's strong emotions as they bounced around her skull. When she opened them again, she looked at the boy's sharp features and noticed something that was probably of importance.

He was human.

And the former Padawan didn't remember there being any humans on Altea during Zarkon's assault.

"Ahsoka?!"

She looked away from the human boy to see the woman who both saved her life and became her best friend. "Allura..."

The Altean ran forward as Ahsoka dragged herself from the human boy's arms and met her in the middle before wrapping their arms around one another. 

"Are you all right?! What happened?!"

The Togruta pulled away to look the Princess in the eye. "The last thing I remember is King Alfor putting me in a Healing Pod..."

She trailed off when she realized that the human boy that caught her wasn't alone. There were four more; a short girl with glasses perched on her nose, a tall man with a tuft of white in his hair and metal arm, a boy that was a little more on the bigger side, and a tall/lanky boy with tan skin.

The man with a tuft of white in his hair, Ahsoka didn't need to have the influence of the Force to sense that he had a leader quality to him, stepped forward. "Why don't you tell us who the two of you are? Maybe we can help."

Allura released the ex-padawan but stayed closed to her, and stood tall. "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea; and this is my bodyguard, Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka surveyed the group and suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her chest. "Allura... How long have we been asleep?"

The Altean pursed her lips. "I don't know."

She quickly walked to the control panel, and when Allura's hands touched the panel, it lit up and the hologram came to life. The small girl that was with the group stared at it with wide eyes. "Okay... so that's how that works."

As Allura looked through the systems, the third healing pod dissipated to reveal Coran... who immediately went on defense seeing the castle's new... guests. "Enemy combatants!"

He jumped from his pod towards the lanky boy, who easily moved to avoid the Altean's clumsy attack.

" _Quiznak_! You're lucky I have a case if the old 'sleep chamber knees'! Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so; One, two, three, sleepy time!"

"Oh yeah?"

Ahsoka felt her lips tug up into a grin at the quarreling pair before turning away and looking at the control panel just in time to see Allura's face fall. "It... can't be..."

Coran looked towards her. "What is it?"

 "We've been asleep for ten thousand years..."

Ahsoka felt time around her freeze.

Ten...

Thousand...

Years...

_Oh Force everyone I love... Anakin, Nefertara, Padme, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon... They're gone... They're all gone!!!_

The togruta vaguely registered the lights flickering and everything else beginning to shake as she struggled to regain her breathing. Her hands shook as they slowly clenched into fists, causing sparks to fly from the control panel and the healing pods as they slowly crumbled in on themselves.

"Whoa!"

"What the-"

"Is she doing this?!"

Allura was suddenly standing in front of her and cupped the togruta's face. "Ahsoka, I need you to calm down! Breathe!"

Ahsoka stared at her friend with wide, unseeing eyes. "They're gone... They're gone... They're all gone..."

"Ahsoka!"

The ex-padawan's vision came back into focus. "I can't stay here!"

She ripped herself away from the ivory-haired Altean and ran for the door with no thought where to go.

_Anywhere but here!_

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

Pidge's eyes followed the distraught alien girl as she ran out of the room. "Is she okay?"

Allura pursed her lips sadly as she looked at the door her best friend left through. "No. And I don't think she will be anytime soon."

The five earthlings looked at each other in confusion. "How was she able to do that?"

Allura and Coran looked at each other before looking back at their guests. "I'm afraid that it's not our story to tell. She might tell you in time, just not now."

The alien princess sighed before smiling at them. "For now, I believe introductions are in order."

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

Ahsoka kept running until she was outside the castle. But she didn't look around at the first natural and unfamiliar landscape for the first time in ten thousand years.

No, she was more focused on the familiar power of the Force now running through her. 

Because the former padawan has been asleep for ten thousand years, she hasn't felt the Force in said amount of time. She could feel the emotions of Allura and the rest all those present in the Medical Bay, she could feel the quintessence coming from the Castle, and she could feel the pain and death all across the galaxy.

_It's too much._

Ahsoka screamed, and all around her, the ground shook and cracked at the unleashed power. She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face, thoughts and memories running through her head like an unwanted sandstorm.

_I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Anakin..._

She remembered the last time she saw her Master. It was when the Jedi Council asked her to come back after it was discovered her once good friend Barris Offee was the one who attacked the temple.

An offer that she refused.

_Why did I refuse?_

**-Flashback-**

_"Ahsoka! Wait!"_

_Nefertara's voice echoed off the Jedi Temple Pillars as she and Anakin ran after her._

_"Ahsoka, we need to talk!!"_

_At the sound of her now former master's voice, the togruta stopped. She turned just in time to see him and Nefertara come to a stop_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_She clenched her eyes shut briefly before opening them again. "The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"_

_"What about me?! Nefertara and I believed in you, we stood by you!"_

_Her eyebrow-markings furrowed. "I know you both did Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about either of you. I can't stay here any longer... not now."_

_Anakin shook his head. "The Jedi Order is your life, you can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka you are making a mistake!!"_

_Ahsoka conceded to that. "Maybe. But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council, and without you or Nefertara."_

_She turned away and heard Nefertara sigh before walking forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "We understand, Ahsoka. You of all people know that we understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_

_Ahsoka thought back to the Mai and Anakin's secret relationship as she turned to look at her. "I know."_

_Nefertara smiled sadly before pulling the now ex-padawan into her arms. "You'll always have a home here Snips, remember that."_

**-End of Flashback-**

_But I don't anymore Nefertara, now that you're all gone._

A sudden squeaking noise pulled her attention away from her roaring storm of emotions, and the distraught Togruta turned to see four Altean Mice looking at her curiously. Wiping her tears away, Ahsoka managed to spread a shaky smile across her lips as she held her hand out. "Hello little friends."

The mice squeaked happily before crawling into her palm and making their way up her arm. As they consolingly rubbed their soft faces against her lekku and face, the smallest crawled up the former to get in between her Montrails and gripping her headdress and leaning over so it was looking at her upside down. Ahsoka smiled weakly before reaching up and gently scratching it's back. "Looks like we're not the only ones that survived."

Her already weak smile fell from her face as she thought back to the last time she was conscious. She promised King Alfor that she would guide and protect Allura when she woke up, and the princess had become like a sister to her in everything but blood. With everyone she loved wiped away from existence, she and by extension Coran were the only form of a family she had left.

Ahsoka set her face determinedly as she stood up.

_I failed one family, I'll be damned to the Dark Side of The Force if I let it happen again._

She made her way back to the Med Bay with the mice clinging on to her shoulders and headdress. When the doors opened, Allura immediately looked at her and lit up when she saw the extra passengers clinging to her friend.

"Look who I found."

The princess nearly sprinted towards her as the mice chirped happily at her, gently cupping them in her hands as they moved to her from Ahsoka. "We're not the last ones after all."

The happy moment was interrupted by the control panel turned red and started beeping. Moments later, what looked like a Galra ship appeared on the screen. 

"A Galra battleship has set their tracker to us!"

"How did they find us?!"

Tall/lanky frowned. "Not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault."

The boy who caught her scowled in return. "Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better. After getting us stuck on the other end of a wormhole!"

"I'll stick you in a wormhole!"

Metal Arm pushed the two apart. "Stoy it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team." He turned to look at Coran. "How long until they arrive?"

"At their speed? Let's see, carry the two... A couple of days?"

Allura scowled. "Good. Let them come."

At her friend's growled words, Ahoska tried to keep her face schooled into an impassive mask. Allura had every reason to be angry but...

_But what if her anger blinds her farther along?_

"By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron. And together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!"

"Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?"

Ahsoka looked at Coran, and thought back to those few moments before the healing pod took effect. "Coran, what did King Alfor tell you before he set you in a healing pod?"

The advisor lit up. "The control room!"

Allura looked at the pair brightly. "Of course! Come with me."

The whole group followed the princess out of the Med Bay and through the halls. As they walked, confusion and slight apprehension hung in the air as the group made their way to the main deck, and Ahsoka had a sneaking suspicion that it was aimed towards her. 

"You all have questions."

"Yeah, that was you making everything to shake right?"

Ahsoka let her lips tug up into a small grin as she looked at the small girl with glasses. "Well, I can do more than that, but yes." Her grin melted as she cast her eyes to the ground. "I apologize if I scared anyone."

The small girl shook her head. "You didn't scare anyone. If anything it was awesome!" she grinned at the ex-padawan. "My name is Pidge; and that's Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Keith! We're from Earth."

The boy who caught her, Keith, looked at her with almost unreadable eyes. "What did you mean you could do more than what you did back there?"

Ahsoka smiled enigmatically at him. " _That_ is a story for another time."

Keith frowned but left it at that. When they reached the control room, Allura walked to the dais and let her eyes drift closed as the castle's quintessence force flowed through her.

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts."

The princess' eyes shot back open, and a holo-map of the universe filled the control room. All five of the earthlings looked around in amazement at the hologram

"These are coordinates," Pidge observed the holo-image of Arus with furrowed eyebrows. "The Black Lion looks like it's at the same location as the Blue Lion..."

"Look at your primitive synopsis firing away in their little brain cage!"

Allura smiled as Ahsoka shook her head amusedly at the advisor's words. "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the castle."

Coran's previously jovial expression faded away to a more serious mask. "To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions are present.

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Allura shifted the holo-map. "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone who's men will follow without hesitation. That is why Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion."

The map shifted again. "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion."

Ahsoka felt her lips curve upwards at the bright expression on the girl's face, remembering when she herself had mirrored those emotions when she was first taken on as a padawan. 

"The Blue Lion-"

Lance cut her off with a smirk. "Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow-marking. "It's a good thing the Blue Lion _and_ its pilot weren't known for being terribly humble."

Pidge and Hunk burst into laughter, Shiro smiled, and Keith smirked as Lance turned red. Pidge wiped away a tear before smiling at the togruta girl. "I like you."

 As the ex-padawan smiled back at the human, Allura allowed her lips to tug up into a small grin at her bodyguard's words before re-composing herself. "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one that puts the needs of others above his own, his heart _must_ be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

Ahsoka chuckled at Hunk's disbelieving look, nodding when he turned his disbelief towards her. _Yes, she means you._

"The Red Lion is temperamental, and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot _needs_ to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will pilot the Red Lion."

From beside the aforementioned boy, Lance scowled. "What? This guy?"

Ahsoka looked on as the pair scowled at each other before sighing quietly. _This is going to be a recurring pattern, isn't it?_

Keith must have noticed her looking at them, because who broke his glaring contest with Lance to look at her, expression blank. Ahsoka merely raised an eyebrow-marking before turning back to Allura as she spoke.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet... There must be something wrong with the Castle. After ten thousand years, it might need some work."

Coran straightened up. "Don't worry we'll find it soon, they don't call me the Coranic for nothing... It's because it sounds like 'mechanic'. Coranic, mechanic... it doesn't sound exactly alike but it's similar."

Ahsoka smiled. "We understood it Coran, thank you."

Without warning, the Red Lion's hologram roared before joining the rest of the lions in forming the Universe's only hope. 

"Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron; the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe."

The ex-padawan looked at the group of earthlings before trying to smother her frown. Pidge was clearly the youngest and fourteen at most, Shiro being the oldest, while the remaining three were in between that age range. They just seemed so... young. They were children about to be thrown into the cruel abyss that was war.

While she couldn't say that she regrets meeting Allura, she regrets the circumstances on which they met as well as the events that led to said circumstances. 

_All because we were children thrown into a war that shouldn't have been ours._

Meanwhile, most of the reactions were in awe at the robot warrior's magnificence, but Hunk's wasn't so... enthusiastic. "Wait, okay we're gonna be in there and flying lions, got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee, do you people pee?"

Shiro set his face determinedly. "We don't have much time; Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you find the Red Lion, go get it."

Allura nodded. "In the meantime, I'll get the Castle's defenses ready... They'll be sorely needed."

"I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion."

Ahsoka tried to squash down the feeling of uselessness she felt when she was arrested and standing trial in front of the Senate before stepping forward, looking at Keith. "I'll show you where you and the others will be staying."

The boy nodded stiffly and followed her out. Similar to the walk to the control room, the ex-padawan could feel Keith now more-than-slight apprehension. 

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Keith grunted. "You haven't really given me a reason to."

She shrugged. "Fair enough. Have I given you a reason to distrust me? Other than what happened in the medical bay?"

"No."

"Good to know."

They slipped into silence after that. He was still staring at her, but with more curiosity this time than apprehension, to which Ahsoka sighed at. "If you have questions; then by all means, ask them."

"What are you?"

She looked at Keith before her lips quirked upwards. "Extremely straight to the point, aren't you?"

The boy's expression was unmoving, causing Ahsoka to snort under her breath before looking away. "Like I said before, what I'm able to do is a story for another time, preferably one where we're all in one place so I don't have to repeat myself."

"That's not what I meant."

"Ah, you meant what species I am?" At Keith's nod, she continued. "My kind and I are called Togruta, usually identified by our montrails and lekku."

Keith's eyebrows furrowed. "Your what?"

Ahsoka stopped and pointed to her montrails. "Montrails." She held one of her lekku in her hands. "Lekku."

He blinked before nodding in acceptance and they both continued down the hall in silence, even though she could sense he had more questions. When they reached the cabins, she looked at him again. "You can pick and choose amongst yourselves."

Keith looked at her silently for a few more moments, curiosity still etched on his face. "How did you become Allura's bodyguard?"

The ex-padawan closed her eyes as the memories of the Jedi Temple being bombed, running from the clone troopers, running from Anakin, and leaving the only home she ever really knew behind. "Yet another story for another time."

A look of what looked like understanding flickered across his features the exact same moment Allura's voice came over the intercom. "Ahsoka, report back to the control room please."

The togruta looked at the soon-to-be Red Paladin. "Feel free to look around the castle, and if you need anything just ask."

At Keith's nod, Ahsoka turned on her heel before walking back the way the came. She could feel him looking at her as she left, and silently chuckled to herself.

_This is going to be interesting._

When she got to the control room, the holo-map was still projecting and the princess was completely alone. "You wanted to see me?"

Allura looked at her friend before sighing and dispersing the holo-map. "I don't need to be a Jedi to tell that something is bothering you earlier."

Ahsoka pursed away and looked away from the princess' azure gaze. "Allura we're asking people, _children_ , we don't even know to fight a war that's not theirs."

The princess pursed her lips. "If the Galra knew the Blue Lion was on Earth, it would have become their war by default. And the Blue Lion chose Lance, it's destiny." Allura walked over to the ex-padawan and took her hands in hers. "Besides, now that Voltron is being reformed, it will be easier to win this war."

She smiled reassuringly before squeezing Ahsoka's hands comfortingly. "We will avenge the loved ones we lost Ahsoka, I promise you."

The togruta smiled before letting Allura pull her into a warm embrace, only for her smile to melt away when her best friend couldn't see her face.

_But here's the thing about Destiny Allura... sometimes it can be the cruelest thing someone can endure._

**Author's Note: Nefertara is my Star Wars OC for my Star Wars fic** **_Cat Eyes_ ** **. Please check it out on Wattpad under the same username and/or on my Fanfiction.Net page still under the same username.**

**Just a heads up; depending on how the writing process goes, The Rise of Voltron will be split into either one or two more chapters since the episode is significantly longer than the rest. Other than that one chapter will equal one episode.**

**Obligatory season 8 acknowledgment; The ending of Voltron completely and utterly fucked. Me. Up.**

**R.I.P. Allura you'll always be our princess.**

**Also... Am I the only one who was a little disappointed we didn't see full-on purple Galra!Keith? Yes, we did see a very brief glimpse of fangs and Galran eyes Season 6 Episode 5 and I absolutely loved that moment, but I wouldn't have minded seeing purple Keith.**

**On a final note; what do you guys think so far? Any improvements that can be made? Let me know :).**


End file.
